vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Murozond
Summary Murozond is a future counterpart of Nozdormu, and the leader of the Infinite Dragonflight. Upon realization that the Old Gods are responsible for the corruption of the timeways as well as the corruption of Neltharion to Deathwing, he was driven to madness and eventually succumbed to corruption, now acting within the forces of the Old Gods themselves. Using the Hourglass of Time, he managed to interfere with his past counterpart's efforts to send heroes to the past and attempted to thwart their attempt to avoid a future where the timeways are destroyed. As now the master of the Infinite Dragonflight, he had tasked Aeonus to oversee the disruption of key moments in the true timeway. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely 2-C Name: Murozond, Nozdormu, The Lord of the Infinite Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Proto-Dragon, Leader of the Infinite Dragonflight, former Dragon Aspect of Time, former Leader of the Bronze Dragonflight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Breath Attack, Clairvoyance (Knows the very hour and method of his death) Immortality (Type 1. Infused Nordrassil with an enchantment that would grant night-elves immortality), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can observe the countless tributaries of alternate universes and timelines that branch off of the main timeway), Large Size, Earth Manipulation (Can assail his foes with blinding storms of coarse sand), Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Explosion Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Time Manipulation (Granted mastery over time itself through Aman'Thul’s myriad powers given by Highkeeper Ra), Time Travel, Fate Manipulation (Holds dominion over the interweaving pathways of fate and destiny), Magic, Power Bestowal, Acausality (Types 1 and 3. Remained ultimately unaffected by the altering of history within the timeways. Saw countless versions of himself throughout all points in time holding reality in place), Reality Warping (In the future, he had warped reality beyond recognition). Resistance to Time Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Noted to be more powerful than as the Dragon Aspect of Time, who needed aid from the Horde to ultimately defeat him), likely Low Multiverse level (Shattered the timeways and jeopardized the future of Azeroth. Is the primary source for the Infinite Dragonflight's control over the timeways. In the future, he would warp reality beyond recognition, though it is uncertain how many timeways were affected). Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely Low Multiversal (Possibly possesses the ability to affect the main timeway, which would result in doom and disaster across all worlds) Durability: At least Large Country level (Could withstand attacks from his past self). Stamina: Extremely high. Should possess a degree of stamina comparable to his past self, who had endured years of fighting with Galakrond, and later, fights with Deathwing. Used to watch over the timeways with virtually no form of rest. Range: Kilometers physically, likely Multiversal with control over time. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Watches over virtually all things that occur throughout all worlds and timelines, though he does not necessarily comprehend all things that occur. Noted to be relatively wise compared to the other Dragon Aspects. Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery 200px-Murozond(89792)_Gold.png|'Murozond' in Hearthstone 200px-Murozond_the_Infinite(151382)_Gold.png|'Murozond the Infinite' in Hearthstone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Blizzard Category:Warcraft Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Earth Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Fate Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2